The Best Day of Our Lives
by Autobot Lancewing Beta 06
Summary: As Winston and Eve tell their story from the day they met, you will see all the how everyting in the movie came to be. Takes place after Alpha and Omega Short Stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Humphrey, Kate, and her pups were just settling down in their den. Garth's family and Justin and Sara were spending the night with them. They were telling stories when Winston and Eve walk into the den. Kate sees them, she say, "Hey Mom. Hey Dad."

"HI," Winston replies, "I just wanted to see how things are going.

"Things couldn't be any better," Humphrey says. "Right now we're just telling stories. You wouldn't happen to have one, would you?"

Eve thought about it for a minute before she finally spoke up. "As a matter of fact, we do."

"Really," Garth says, "What is it?"

"It's the day Winston and I met."

"Now that would be a great story," Justin replies.

Madi asks her grandmother to tell it, in which she agreed.

[A Few Years Ago]

[Eve's Point of View]

I was a pup, only two years old, when I went to Alpha school. Like any other pup, I was a little nervous, but that was before I met him, Winston. When I first laid my eyes upon him, well, I was a pup then, so I didn't really feel much for him (plus this was the first time I saw him), but I felt that we could at least be good friends. Like I said, I was nervous, but not shy; I just walked up to him. I said to him, "Hey."

[Winston's Point of View]

I don't know what happened, but out of the blue, the one of the most beautiful wolf pups just walked up to me (and I didn't even realize that she would later be my mate). While I was trying to process all of this, I just replied, "Hello."

Eve just smiled and said, "I'm really excited to be here; so much to learn so that we can survive in the real world."

Okay, I have to give her points for that. I just said to her, "Glad to hear it."

I was about to say something else when Tony walked up. He said to us, "There you are Winston. I hope you aren't going to stand around here talking; the welcome workout is only in half an hour!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," I replied. I turned back to Eve. "It was nice talking to you."

I was about to leave when Eve called, "Wait, what's your name." I stopped in my tracks and said, "My name's Winston. What's yours."

"Eve."

"Eve… I like that name. I hope to see you again."

[Present Day]

[Normal Point of View]

"Wait," Humphrey said, "You mean you and Tony didn't always hate each other."

"No, In fact, we were good friends, until a certain day, but that's not until later in story."

Sara finally spoke, "You mean there's more."

Eve nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What happens next," Wildfire asks.

Winston chuckled. "The next thing that happened is the least favorite of ANY alpha; the welcome workout."

The pups tilted their heads in confusion. Kate answered, "The welcome workout is the most intense thing in alpha school. The instructors work you out through a series of exercises until all of the students pass out."

This made Wildfire and Star nervous because they are alphas. Justin smiled and said, "Don't worry. Once that's over, the rest is a breeze (well, compared to that). They only do it to test your endurance."

"Still," Star exclaims, "We pass out!"

"Anyway," Eve said trying to change the subject, "Winston, Tony, and I participated in the welcome workout-

Madi asks, "Who's Janette?"

Eve answers, "She's a friend of mine. If you happen to see her, she looks kinda like your mother, except with black fur. Like I said, we participated in the welcome workout, and of course passed out. We were worried the most for Winston after the workout because, well…"

[A Few Years Ago]

[Eve's Point of View]

Tony, Janette, and I stared at Winston's body lying almost lifelessly on the ground. He's been like this for two hours now. Tony said to us, still looking at Winston, "I've seen him out before, but this is ridiculous!"

Janette commented, "I guess he's in a coma, or something like that…"

I added, "I wouldn't blame him though; that was one tough workout!"

Janette said to me, "Well, at least we only have to do this once."

"Oh yeah," Tony and I replied in unison.

Soon a wolf that I recognized as Hutch walked up to us. We looked at Winston. "I take it he's still out."

We replied, "Ya think?"

It wasn't long before Winston started stirring…

[Winston's Point of View]

I was waking up after, according to them, two hours. Tony was the first to speak up, "Are you alright?"

I replied, "I still feel a little dizzy."

I tried to stand up, but Eve stopped me, "I wouldn't try to force myself up if I were you… Just give your body some time to rest."

"Time to rest," Hutch said, "He's been asleep for two hours!"

"But if he still feels weird, he could risk collapsing again," Janette replied.

"True," Tony commented before he turned to Winston, "Let's wait a few minutes, and if you still feel tired, Hutch and I will help you get to the den."

"Okay," I replied.

I still felt a little dizzy, but I was able to get back to the den on my own. Tony asked me, "Are you hungry?" I nodded. "No wonder you still feel dizzy; you never ate."

"Well," I replied, "I guess we should see about some lunch."

"Good idea."

[Present Day]

[Normal Point of View]

"I have a question," Wildfire said, "Why couldn't Grandma or her friend help bring Grandpa to the den?"

"We could help carry him," Eve answers," but we couldn't bring him into the den because that was the guy's den your uncle was referring to."

Wildfire tilted his head in confusion. Winston explained, "To prevent certain things from happening, the dens are segregated between guys and girls."

"Oh…"


	3. Chapter 3

Lancewing: Sorry it took me so long to update this...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Winston continued, "After the welcome workout, everything else was comparatively easy. As we learned, our strength, agility, and endurance grew. There were some times when we had to work together to accomplish any task assigned. And there have been some awkward moments somewhere in between…"

[A few years ago]

[Winston's Point of View]

Our instructor, who was white with a few streaks of red throughout his body, was pointing us to some caribou. I was waiting my entire life for this moment: we are learning how to hunt. Our instructor whispered, "Alright class, what do you need to know concerning stalking caribou?"

"Stay calm," Janette recited.

"Keep quiet," Hutch added.

"Stay low," Tony said.

"And no sudden movements," I finished.

"Good," our instructor complimented, "and what caribou do you go for?"

Hutch answered, "You either go for the ones that are sick, elderly, or young."

"Excellent! And what is the best way to end a caribou's life?"

"Go for the throat," Eve said through clenched teeth.

"Looks like you know everything you need to know… Now to put it to the test. You will be divided into teams: Hutch, Winston, and Eve will be in one team, and Tony and Janette will be on another. Your objective will be to take down a caribou. If you are successful, you will graduate from hunting."

We all nodded and got into position. Once we picked our targets, we darted off to our victims. Eve and Hutch kept the caribou distracted while I made a leap for the throat. Unfortunately, the caribou shook me loose and I landed on another wolf. When I took a look at the wolf, I blushed when I realized I was on top of Eve… I then heard a thud coming from the caribou. I then saw Hutch sitting next to the caribou a little exhausted.

Tony and Janette managed to take out their caribou, but when they noticed us in the position we were in, they burst with laughter. Eve let out a low, menacing growl. I got up and said, "It was an accident."

Tony retorted, "Yeah, I heard that one before."

Just as I was about to open my mouth, our instructor walked out of the bushes and said, "Good job, class. The students have now become the masters of hunting. Now all we have to work on is your leadership skills and we're good to go. Class is dismissed, but can I see Winston and Eve in private."

Hutch, Janette, and Tony snickered as they left. Our instructor then turned to us and said, "I noticed that little incident with the caribou, and I know it was just an accident, but I have noticed how you react to each other…"

Eve and I lowered our ears in embarrassment. He then smiled and said, "Listen, I know how you now or soon will feel about each other, and I don't see anything wrong with it, but I have seen some relationships that have started early end badly. I understand that that wasn't what you intended, but I felt that I needed to warn you about that."

We both nodded. "Thank you," I replied, "We'll be careful."

"Good, because I don't want anything to happen to hurt either of you… Anyway, that's all I wanted to talk to you about. Take care."

We were silent as we walked on. As we continued, Eve said to me, "Do you think that we'll, you know…"

I replied, "I dunno, but I don't want it to happen before I graduate."

"Me neither…"


End file.
